


The Modern Myth of Hades and Persephone

by ASFAR



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Angst, BDSM, Betrayal, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bloodlust, Bloodplay, Desire, Evil Nikki, Good Patricia Thornton, Manipulation, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Painplay, Sadistic Murdoc, Traitor Nikki, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASFAR/pseuds/ASFAR
Summary: This is the answer to promp n.8 from alltimeslash : "murdocxmac getting him to the dark side- hole puncher au where after seeing the side he can bring out of mac , murdoc escapes from prison and decides it would be fun to get mac to cross over to the dark cue kidnapping and lots and lots of physiological warfare and manipulation , ending up to writer"





	1. Murdoc - The Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own MacGyver

In his cell, Murdoc couldn’t stop thinking about the same topic that was in his mind since two weeks ago: Angus MacGyver.

 When he got the contract to kill the team of the new Phoenix Foundation, he didn’t think much of MacGyver, but that changed when Murdoc saw him in action. The blond took his breath away, he was surprised and a bit interested. It only got worse when MacGyver caught him, Murdoc never failed a contract, and his focus was, now, centered on the young man.

Murdoc was put in prison but he didn’t try to escape, there was no reason to it. Murdoc knew that, eventually, MacGyver was coming back to him. Also, Murdoc may be in prison but that doesn’t mean he was cut off from the news of the outside world. He heard the news of Thornton’s treason, he didn’t believe a word, Murdoc knew better, he remembered Carpenter talking about everything and nothing, she had a loose tongue added with her arrogance, she had not only spilled her secrets, but of her former friends, her former lover and her new masters (that wouldn’t hesitate to kill her if they knew). Honestly, Murdoc thought it would be MacGyver, if anyone was a threat to her and her new masters, it was him.

Finally, MacGyver came to visit him, he didn’t came alone, the blond brought his new boss, Matilda Webber. Amused, was the word to describe him when they demanded Murdoc to tell MacGyver everything about how to impersonate him. The killer refused, he couldn’t make it too easy for them and they could sweat a little. Matilda didn’t lose any time to try blackmailing him. Murdoc played his part perfectly, that of someone who had their biggest ‘secret’ discovered. Truthfully, the killer was amazed that the kid was still alive, he thought that the brat had already died, it’s not like the kid was his or anything.

It was entertaining to trick the blond into coming to visit him many times, under the guise of ‘teaching’ him. It was funny to watch his outrage when MacGyver discovered that Murdoc killed people for free.

When he deliberately provoked MacGyver with his absent father, the reaction that he had was the least expected, oh no, he expected a punch, choking or throw a fit. When the blond choked him, he looked into his eyes and what Murdoc saw in MacGyver’s eyes shocked him to the core. There is a killer behind those eyes, a monster oppressed with the chains of morality, social expectations and shame, but a monster none the less. MacGyver just kept surprising him.

He knew that MacGyver would be spotted in a blink of an eye, so Murdoc passed a warning to The Organization about the trap. He was a professional, he couldn’t bear to be known as sloppy, that is just terrible work ethics.

Then, the final meeting between MacGyver and him. It was amusing watch the blond trying to leave with the upper hand only to be rebuked.

Now, he couldn’t stop thinking about MacGyver. Murdoc wants him. Wants to see how far he could stretch, how far he could endured before falling apart. The blond belongs to him, only he could shatter the blue eyed beauty and then remake him, free of morality and social expectations and loyal to him.

It’s time to leave prison and find his wayward (future) partner.


	2. Mac - The Beginning

“Ok... Hm... I think I got it Mac! Quick give me the brush!” said Bozer to his friend

Mac quickly gave him the brush and took a step back to watch his friend work. Bozer, for the past month, was trying to create a mask that could withstand water, with very little success. If Mac wasn’t mistaken this was Bozer’s thirty ninth try and so far the most promising. Finishing his work, Bozer took a step back and looked at the mask with a critical eye trying to spot possible flaws.

“Ok, it’s done. Wanna test it?” asked Bozer, after finishing the inspection of the mask, to MacGyver.

The blond gave his friend a smile and nodded. Taking his clothes off, except his boxers, Mac put the mask and went to the shower. Ten minutes later, MacGyver exit the shower, the mask was partially melted and some pieces had broken off. The blond looked at his friend and saw the disappointment in his face, wanting to cheer Bozer up he said:

“How about taking a break? I know this new place that opened just around the corner, I think its Italian.”

“You talking about Paradise?” asked Bozer

“Yeah…”

“That place is below average! They don’t even serve real Italian cooking! Just a weak imitation! And…” ranted Bozer

“Ok, ok, ok” said Mac trying to calm his friend “Then… are you going to cook?” Mas asked hopefully

Bozer seemed to stop and debating the question.

“I don’t think we are fully stocked, because someone, I’m not saying any names, forgot to go shopping” finished with a pointed glare at the blond.

“Come on Bozer…. I wanted but... Just being too tired” said MacGyver lamely

His friend gave him a sharp look and said:

“Because you’re not sleeping.” Seeing his friend opening his mouth, Bozer quickly revealed “I know about the nightmares. They’re about him, right? Murdoc.”

MacGyver involuntary shivered, just thinking about the psychotic killer made his skin crawl. Mac wasn’t lying when he said to Murdoc that he understood the killer better. He never wanted to have insight into the mind of a psychopath, but the blond had it  

“Do you want to talk about it?” asked Bozer seeing his friend discomfort “Sometimes all you need is a listening ear, you know? There are studies that show...”

“I know Bozer.” putting a hand on his friend shoulder, Mac pleaded “Let’s just go home and I help you make one of your dishes.”

“Fine. But you can’t keep it all down, if you do you’ll eventually blow up, Mac”

Nodding, Mac started to clean his face of the ruined mask with Bozer’s help. Few minutes later, both friends were exiting the Foundation and driving home. The rest of the night was spent making dinner and eating it while making small talk. When it was late, both friends wished a good rest to which other and went to bed.

MacGyver opened his eyes and unleashed a harsh breath. Looking at the clock we saw that was a quarter to four in the morning. Getting up, the blond put a white t-shirt and some sweat pant and decided to make a few runs to clear his mind.

Two hours later, the blond arrived home, before he could reach to the entrance door, it opened, revealing a sleepy Bozer with a mug.

“Sooo… How many hours did you sleep last night?”

Seeing no need to lie to his friend, Mac answered while he entered the house:

“Woke up at a quarter to four. So I guess at least four-five hours.”

Bozer sighed and returned to the kitchen, probably to make breakfast, while the blond stole the mug and drank the coffee.

An hour later, both friends were entering the Foundation and saw Riley and Jack with Matty in her office. All three had worried expressions, having a bad feeling Mac pointed to the three, Bozer following his lead entered in Matty’s office.

“Good morning everybody.” Greeted Bozer

“What happened?” asked the blond, straight to the point.

Matty looking at them ordered:

“Sit down.”

Mac’s bad feeling just intensified. But he followed the order and sit in one of the chairs.

“Today at 0500 hours, it was reported to the Phoenix Foundation that the assassin know as Murdoc escaped. Until now, there are no leads how he achieved this, security cameras were mysteriously turn off and the guards reported seeing nothing” Matty informed

MacGyver felt like someone just dropped a bucket of ice cold water while, simultaneously, punched him in the gut, repeatedly.

“What… How? Asked a stunned Bozer

“It gets worse” told Riley “They don’t know WHEN he escaped. The cameras stopped recording yesterday at three of the afternoon and the last time the guards saw Murdoc was, also, yesterday at eight p.m., when the night shift started.”

“So Murdoc has at least eleven hours in advanced, minimum” concluded Jack “Do we know his next step? I mean is he going back to his contract killer ways or is he gunning for us?”´

Nobody answered and the silence was telling enough, nobody knew.

Mac was still frozen in his seat. He could barely think, the only words in his brain were _‘Murdoc escaped’._ MacGyver felt terrified. Afraid that Murdoc would jump from a shadow with his dark eyes and sadistic smile, ready to torture and kill him. He wasn’t stupid, he saw the psychotic killer’s obsession with killing him. Murdoc would hide, watch his prey (in this case the blond), and play with him before going for the kill, literally.

“We think he’s going back to work, in a manner of speaking, NSA intercepted a transmission, five hours ago, of Murdoc accepting a job to kill someone codenamed The Architect”  

“Do we know who this Architect is?” asked Bozer

Riley shock negatively her head.

“Mac are alright? You’re too quiet.” asked Jack while looking at the blond worriedly.

Everyone turn to look at him with varies degree of worry.

“I’m fine” told MacGyver, but even his own voice sounded faint to his ears “Is that all? We should start working, you know the world isn’t going to save itself” joked the blond

During the rest of the month, his team mates always found reasons to find him and talk to him, even the most ridiculous reasons like to escort Jack to the cafeteria. MacGyver knew that his friends were worried about him and this was their way of showing their support.  Mac was grateful for their concern, it warmed his heart knowing he had such good friends. Unfortunately, that wasn’t enough to dispel his fear and sense of paranoia. He felt like Murdoc knew where he was and was watching the blond somehow, Mac could totally see it, in his mind’s eye, the psychotic killer observing from a corner with dark eyes glowing malevolently while smiling sadistically. In the end they didn’t found who the Architect was. They assumed Murdoc accomplished the job with so much time past.

Eventually, Mac’s sense of paranoia and fear went away with each day, he started to concentrated on his missions and slowly turning  back to his normal self.

“Don’t forget to text” advised Bozer

MacGyver smiled and nodded. They were at airport, the blond was going to travel to Hawaii to attend a science conference.

“How could I forget to text my best friend?” asked good-humoredly Mac

Both friends hug each other and said their goodbyes. Afterwards, Mac grabbed his luggage and went inside. Seeing the long line, the blond decided to wait in one of the seats available.

Sometime later, MacGyver felt something prick his arm and instantly felt nauseous with no strength and his vision blurred, before he could scream for help, he fell unconscious.


	3. Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say that the 'White Room' torture method is real. You could search for it. I think it's an abomination and I was sick just reading the testemonies of the victims.

Mac felt dizzy, so sick to his stomach that he thinks he will vomit. Slowly, his last memories before he fell unconscious came to him. He remembered being injected with an unknown substance, probably a sedative. The blond decided to not move, to pretend he hadn’t awakened. Opening his eyes a little bit, MacGyver saw that he was in a room that has a white floor, walls and door, the only things in the room, apart from him, was a toilet and a roll of toilet paper; when he looked at himself, he shuddered involuntarily. Someone had taken his clothes and forced him to wear a white t-shirt and pants.

So someone wanted to torture him for information or just torture him for fun before killing him. The ‘White Room’ torture method was simple but time-consuming. It only involved a white room, forcing the victim wear white clothes and only giving the prisoner white things.  With time, the absence of colors is going to make the victim’s mind starting to hallucinate and eventually crumbling. Conclusion: his captors were convinced that they were able to control him and were confident that the blond’s team wouldn’t find them. This was not good.

Some time later, the door opened and a man entered the room.

“We know you’re awake Mr. MacGyver”

Deciding to go along with the man, Mac opened his eyes and sit on the floor then looked at the man. He was a caucasian male with dark hair and bear in his late thirties.

“You know my name, but I don’t know yours that’s a little unfair, don’t you think?

“My name is not important, Mr. MacGyver. What it is important is the information that you know and are going to give us” answered the man

“What information?”

“The location of the spy codename Chrysalis.”

Mac was surprised. So they had kidnaped him for Thornton’s location. The question was: _why?_ Didn’t the Organization already knew about Thornton’s situation?

“Why?” asked Mac

“You don’t ask the questions, we do”

“Aren’t you with the Organization?”

The man didn’t answer, he turned around and exited the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Mac didn’t know how much time had passed, he roughly estimated one month, because they gave him food at least once a day, and if the blond wasn’t mistaken they gave him food at least thirty times. Or they could be given him food at irregular interval to trick him. He truly didn’t know. He tried to escape a few times, without success.

MacGyver opened his eyes.

_White, so much white …_

Unfortunately, it isn’t just the color, it’s, also, the noise or the lack of it. The only noise he has heard is his own. Even, when they gave him food they didn’t made a noise. It was maddening, Mac tried to counteract this by singing or humming songs. But, he knew that he would, eventually, break. His only hope was his team finding him.

The door opened, and the same man entered.

“Mr. MacGyver are you ready to talk or should we give you more time to think?” smirked the man

Mac didn’t want to talk but he could try to take advantage of the situation. If he tells that Thornton is in prison, they either kill him or leave him inside this room to die.

“I don’t know exactly where the spy is. But I know a way to track the spy down”

The man frowned

“How?”

“If you want me to tell you, I want something: a book”

“Mr. MacGyver this isn’t a negotiation…”

“You either comply or when you leave this room, I will hit my head against the wall to the point that I either die or get to a state pretty close to it. Then you can explain your superiors your failure.” Threatened the blond

“Which book?” the man asks eventually

“Acheron by Sherrilyn Kenyon, I want the book first”

The man left the room and Mac sighed in relief. That had been a gamble, for a moment he thought the man was leaving him here for another month. The meeting was also informative, these people, for some reason, were desperate enough to break the rules of this torture, maybe he could bargain for items for his next escape. Mac knew that he was in the basement of a building. He didn’t know if this was an isolated house, which is more difficult to escape, or a house in the middle of the city. When the man returned, the blond estimated that twenty minutes had passed, which means that the house was in a city. Probably.

He threw the book at his feet and said:

“Here is the book, now the information”

Mac grabbed the book and open it. Seeing that it was the real deal, he looked at the man and tried not to cringe. He couldn’t believe what he was about to do, he was resorting to the same tactic as Murdoc 

“SA 37 41 19 11 65 14 96 10 10 00 7”

“What is that?”

“A way to track your spy”

The man nodded and left. Mac looked at the book and decided to read it, it was the only thing that would keep his sanity.

 

* * *

 

 

The door was opened and the same man entered.

“Mr. MacGyver, while your information was quite useful, we didn’t locate the spy”

Mac had planned for this. When he first woke up here, he noted that the walls were reinforced, didn’t let any sound in or out. This same principle applies to Internet connection. Which means he needs to convince his captors to put him in front of a computer with Internet, for that, they would have to take him out of this room.

“You made a mistake then”

The man hearing this scowled

“We didn’t make any mistake, Mr. MacGyver.”

“Then give me a computer with Internet connection and I will show you.” Said the blond

The man remained silent, after some time he left. Mac prayed that the man believed what the blond said. It appears to work because the man returns with a gun and said:

“Follow me Mr. MacGyver”

Mac obeys but takes the book with him. When he exits the room he is met with white-cream walls and stairs. Up the stairs, Mac is in a corridor that leads to a living room, where four men are eating and watching television. Looking at the window, Mac sees that it’s nighttime.  Mac takes a deep breath, after almost two month without color (with the recently exception of his book), it hurt his eyes to see it again.

The man grabbed his arm and roughly took him to a room that only had a desk with a computer and two chairs and a bag that was filled with clothes, looking closely MacGyver saw that were his clothes . Mac sit in one of the chairs while the man sit in the opposite chair.

“Well Mr. MacGyver, you got your request, now we want the location”

Mac grabbed the computer and saw that they hit the same dead end that Bozer and Riley did. Pretending to be doing something Mac planed how to incapacitate the man. After fifteen minutes, the blond said:

“Here, it’s done”

The man got up and took the computer, before he could look at the screen, Mac throw the book at the man’s head. The book hit true, hearing a sickening crunch as the book hit the man’s noose, Mac took the gun and hit with it in the man’s head, again. The man fell unconscious to the floor. After putting his clothes on and taking the man’s wallet the blond grabbed the computer, and exited the room and followed the corridor opposite to the living room, hoping that would lead to the exit. Fortunately, he was right.

Thirty minutes later, Mac was on a street, in an open space, he listened the noise of the cars. No walls or endless silence. He took his mobile phone and saw that three months and a half had passed. Mac decided to call Jack.

“Mac is this you?” Jack asked with a bland voice

“It’s me, Jack. I was kidnapped by some operatives, I got away” explained MacGyver

“Oh thank God…” Jack sounded relieved

“You should get a team here, they are still here.”

“Mac, we can’t” said Jack

“What?...”

“Mac listen to me, after you disappeared a large number of covert operations were compromised, several people died and we lost a lot of information. Not just the Phoenix Foundation, but CIA, NSA, Pentagon even the FBI. When they investigated, somehow all the evidence points to you, the Government thinks that you’re the traitor. Mac it’s bad…. They disavowed you and branded you a terrorist. There’s currently a task force between CIA, NSA and Pentagon to hunt you down.”

“What…” croaked Mac

“Mac, the team and Matty know there is no way that you did it, but someone framed you really good. We can’t help you Mac, right now the Phoenix Foundation is under scrutiny from all agencies, especially Matty and the rest of us.” Revealed Jack “We think it was the Organization”

MacGyver took a deep breath. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He knew that Jack wouldn’t lie to him, not about this.

“Mac!” called Jack “If you need a place to hide remember the house of hell. It’s off the books and no connections to either of us. Go there! And don’t call this number anymore. It’s not safe. All of us are being watched. Mac, they have in their minds that you’re guilty, they won’t ask questions, they either kill you or throw you in a deep hole. You have to run.”

“Ok…I.. I… I’m going to prove my innocence. Can... Can you tell me anything?”

“All we know is that there is some videos, documents and a testimony. Mac I have to go, they could be tracking the call right know. Good luck.”

Mac ended the call. He couldn’t believe this. All he could think was, _How?_


	4. The Clusterfuck

**Three and a Half Months Earlier**

 

Jack was in his home watching _Doctor Who,_ it was the only thing to do since Mac left to Hawaii two days ago and he couldn’t go to any missions, not without his partner. Truthfully, he was worried about Mac. After the blond impersonated Murdoc he had been different. Murdoc, the S. O. B., had been able to get into his friend’s mind, even from behind bars. Bozer had confided in him that Mac barely slept. It only got worse after the news of Murdoc’s escape. The blond had reacted badly when hearing the news, of course Mac denied it, but all of them could see it. It didn’t help that he became distant after the news. Jack could see it in his friend’s eyes, terror, pure and raw. He was afraid that the killer would come after him. In Jack’s opinion, Mac was right, Murdoc had an unhealthy interest in the blond. However, there was something there, something, for the lack of a better word, _odd_ , particularly when Murdoc looked at Mac, there was a strange glint in his eyes that Jack couldn’t identify but sent shivers down his spine.

When Mac told them of his trip, Jack was simultaneity glad and terrified. Glad that his friend was going slowly back to normal, terrified because Murdoc was free and could easily find his friend. Jack knew he couldn’t go with the blond, Mac while thankful for their worry and attention was at the end of his line and this was his way of showing that and telling them that he was slowly becoming O.K..

Closing the television, Jack decided to go to bed and calling the night. Before he could reach his bedroom his phone ringed.

“Dalton here”

“Mac is gone” Bozer said

Jack stopped in his tracks

“What!?” yelled Jack

“Mac is missing! I tried to call him since yesterday but his phone is off. After that I called Chin from Five-O and he confirmed that Mac never arrived, in fact he never left! As in never boarded the plane!”

“Bozer, listen to me, call Matty and explain the situation and tell her I’m coming there. Right know. I’m calling Riley.”

Jack didn’t give a chance to Bozer respond, Dalton hang up and called Riley. After the third ring, she answered:

“What’s up, Jack?”

“Mac is missing! Probably kidnapped. Meeting at the Foundation” informed Jack

The he left the house and drove to the Foundation. When he arrived, Bozer was already there with Matty and Riley.

“So do we have any leads?” asked Jack

Riley look up from the computer and said:

“Nothing. Whoever kidnapped Mac looped the airport’s cameras with old footage.”

“What about talking to airport security?” asked Bozer looking at Matty

Matty sighed and said:

“It appears to be our only chance, so go.”

In the end, talking to airport security turn out to be a dead end. They didn’t know who took Mac or why. It could have been an operative of the Organization, a terrorist group looking for information or an old enemy. Jack prayed that it was one of the first two options because if it was the third option that would bring the possibility of Murdoc and Jack hoped that he was wrong, if Mac was Murdoc’s prisoner… His friend at the mercy of that psychopath… He shivered. They didn’t have any leads, their only hope is Mac getting away from his captors and calling them for help. Jack didn’t like it, he hate it. His best friend is being, probably at this very moment, tortured and he couldn’t do a thing to help the blond.

A month passed without any sign from Mac and no new leads. Matty ordered the team to move on to new missions. While in his mind Jack new that Matty was forced to do her job that she couldn’t show that she was compromised because that would result in Matty losing her job and quite possibility her career, Jack still resented her for that. With each day, Mac’s chances of coming home were getting slimmer.

Jack was with Riley in the Foundation. Jack had promised that he would teach her some moves and how to spot undercover operatives. The classes were going well, Riley learned fast and gave him a chance to bond with her.

“Guys! Matty ordered to us to come to her office” said Bozer while entering the gym “It seems urgent.”

After cleaning out and putting some spare clothes, Riley and Jack went with Bozer to Matty’s office. Matty was pale and Jack knew her enough to see she was scared and worried. That worried Jack, Matty only got scared when a major clusterfuck was about to happen or already happened.

“Jack gear up, in fifteen minutes you and several Phoenix operatives are going to Ulyanovsk. Several of our government operatives were discovered, now Russian operatives are trying to track and capture them. Riley you’re going to manage coms” ordered Matty

“Matty, what’s happening?”  asked worriedly Jack

Matty sighed, a sign of weakness that made Dalton despair of what is happening, to make such powerful woman show weakness.

“We don’t know, yet. All we know is that all around the world several of our operations were blow up. Several identities of undercover operatives were discovered. Until know our government was forced to disavowed thirty-three operatives and the number is still growing. Several undercover operatives are missing, presumed dead, because of several bodies that were found.”

Jack froze.

“What?!” yelled Bozer

“How?” asked Riley

“There’s not an official story but they’re talking about a major information leak. Rumors say that one of our operatives turned rogue and sold information to the highest bidder.” Revealed Matty “There’s no time to loose, Jack gear up, coordinate the teams and bring our operatives home”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

That was the start of a two month around the world operation with the primary objective of retrieve the endangered operatives. Of the a hundred and fifty operatives that Jack was sent to retrieve only seventy-one returned. Several of them were either tortured to death, vanished (presumed dead) or didn’t survive during the rescue. The ones that returned, many had years of physiotherapy ahead, some returned without an arm or a leg even an eye. Jack still didn’t know what happened, apart from the information that Matty told him. He didn’t pried, too worried to bring their operatives home. Now, returning to the Foundation, Jack hoped that Matty had some news.

Entering her office, Matty told him to sit down.

“Agent Dalton, this are Agent Ramiro from the CIA, Agent Stella from NSA and Agent Walker from Homeland Security. They are here about the information leak.” Explained Matty

“Good afternoon Agent Dalton” greeted Agent Walker, a plain blond woman with blue eyes “We determined that the leak came from the Phoenix Foundation, specifically from one of your operatives”

Jack gaped.

“What Agent Walker is trying to say” continued Agent Ramiro, a man with black hair and blue eyes “It’s one of your teammates…”

“You’re wrong!” interrupted Dalton “Riley may have been a hacker but she is good and reliable also I was with her before this clusterfuck happened. Bozer is too green in the undercover world to pull that off. Mac…”  Then it struck him who they were blaming.

“Yes, Angus MacGyver conveniently missing.” said Agent Stella, a woman with black hair and brown eyes “If I’m not mistaken he disappeared just before this major information leak happened.”

 “Agent Dalton” said Agent Ramiro with cold eyes “We have proof. There’s several testimonies and files and other evidence. We are here to catch him, if necessary terminate him.”

Jack understood the meaning of Agent Ramiro’s words, they would kill Mac then spin a story of how it was necessary to save a life.

“We are here to look for more clues and discover if Mr. MacGyver has any accomplice.” Informed Agent Walker

After that it became a grueling interrogation. They wanted to know all about Mac. His habits, how many times he traveled, who were his friends, everything.  It only got worse. Everybody at the Foundation was questioned and was under watch. The task force didn’t bother to look for other suspect other than Mac, when questioned about that, the answer was that they were emotionally compromised. Which was fancy words for they believed that Mac’s team would pass information to MacGyver.

Matty silently told them that she thought this was a move from the Organization, as a retaliation. Dalton couldn’t agree more. His friend was captured and nobody but them is going to try to save him

When Jack was leaving the Foundation his phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, Jack sucked a breath. In his caller ID was one name:

MacGyver


	5. Information

Dijon

He was in Dijon, France. He was very lucky.

When Jack said ‘house of hell’ it was like a beacon of light shinning in the everlasting darkness. A long time ago, before he meet Jack, after a mission that almost ended with Jack being disavowed, the fear and horror of the possible situation made Jack create a secret backup plan called ‘house of hell’. The ‘house of hell’ was several places around the world; it could be a house, storage garages even a hideout. In each place, there was cash, fake documents and several disguises.

When Jack revealed the secret to him, Mac thought it was too paranoiac, now the blond could have kissed the older man. The blue eyed one knew that without it he would be dead if not worse. After discovering where he was, the blond remembered that there was a safe house in this city.

Mac looked at the bookcase filled with dictionaries and books teaching how to speak French. Obviously Jack prepared for any possibility. The blond smiled many people when meet the older man think of him as a kind of a dork, what people forget is that Jack spent many years in Delta Force and then the CIA. Jack was anything but stupid. If it wasn’t for the ‘house of hell’... He didn’t want to think about it.

The younger man sighed.

A few minutes later, he searched on the Internet about his status. It was a nightmare, straight from a horror film.

He was charged with treason, terrorism, several accounts of voluntary manslaughter, several accounts of conspiracy to commit murder, he was also charged of espionage under the Espionage Act of 1917.

 Mac couldn’t think.

He took a deep breath. He couldn’t panic, not now. He needed to understand how this happened, who did it and prove his innocence. Jack told him that the team suspected the Organization. That was who (if they were right), now what was missing was the how. Maybe his kidnapping was to contain him while they framed him? Or was it a lucky coincidence?

Looking at the laptop he read:

_“... it is proved that Mr. MacGyver spent a decade selling national secrets to the highest bidder and disrupted several cover operations essential to national security for his own gain. Testimony from the main witness show Mr. MacGyver as a man capable of appearing harmless, charming and a good person, hiding the ugly truth of his nature, as a ruthless, uncaring ...”_

Main witness.

Witness.

Whoever this person was, he or she would have information about his situation. Unfortunately, he suspected that this person identity is going to be under wraps.

Mac exhaled put his head in his hands. He didn’t know what to do. He could barely breathe, he felt like he was slowly drowning, like there was no hope.  How could he find the identity of the witness? For all his genius, for all his expertise, he didn’t know how to hack, not like Riley.

What could he do? Can he risk contact any of the team?

No.

He can’t risk dragging any of them with him. Jack told him that the team was under surveillance.

What could he do?

He could try to find the agency the witness works for, that’s a start. Not FBI, Mac didn’t have many interactions with that agency and the witness should be someone close; by that reasoning, Pentagon and NSA are crossed off.  It leaves the CIA and the Phoenix Foundation. If it was someone from the Phoenix Foundation, the witness should have been relocated for his or her own protection. He needed to find out if someone had been fired or transferred from the Phoenix Foundation to other agency.

How? He was in France. He couldn’t just buy a plane ticket to the States, he would get caught.

This was so hard, how could Nikki endured it?

Wait... Nikki. The house in Lisbon. Maybe, just maybe, Nikki left something there. She told him that she kept an eye on them. Maybe, she left something a phone or a laptop or files. Truth is, Jack and him never searched the apartment after meeting the young woman.

Mac sighed, this was pathetic, he was grasping the straws; but it was all he had and he had to deal with it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He was being followed. It was a month since he left Dijon; he was now in Valencia (Spain).

In Dijon, after he counted the money that was stashed (it was eight thousand Euros), he cut his hair and dyed it black; after gathering supplies for the trip, he took the car that was in the garage.

This was the third time he picked up a tail. The first time it was in Bordeaux (France), after a few tries, he finally lost it in Moulins (France). The second tail was in Salamanca (Spain), he was able to lost it in Almeira (Spain).  After that he made his way to Valencia, where he knew that there was a secret money stash with five thousand Euros, and planned to make a straight line to Lisbon (Portugal). He didn’t know who was following him but he deduced it was someone from the agencies or the Organization. Either option wasn’t good. Now his plan was busted, he needed a new plan. He could go to Barcelona (Spain) and try to lose his tail in the sea of tourists; or Madrid (Spain), to do the same thing with the bonus that was closer to his destination. After some thinking, he decided to go to Madrid, he was too restless and wanted information.

Leaving the motel, he walked to the parking space. When he saw his car, the young man’s blood froze. There was a white envelope stuck in the windshield wiper. Looking around the parking space, Mac didn’t see anyone suspicious. Quickly grabbing the envelope, he left to his room. After closing the door and curtains, he searched his rooms for signs of surveillance equipment and tampering of some kind then he opened the envelope. There was only a pen drive. Grabbing the laptop, he put the pen and saw what was on it.

It was files, not just files; but detailed files about his ‘crimes’; the identity of the agents that were trying to find him, their locations and plans and some other files.

Two hours later, he finished reading the files about the agents and his ‘crimes’. Mac took a deep breath, feeling relieved; now, he was properly informed about his situation. He had learned that there was a task force between the NSA, CIA and Pentagon to catch him. What wasn’t made official, but was in these files, was that a kill on sight order had been issued on him and there was talk of eliminating the team at the Phoenix Foundation as a precautionary measure. The blond was very happy to read that the main witness was an agent from the CIA codename Butterfly and what broke his heart was the number of operatives that died when the leak occurred.

Lying down on the bed, Mac was thinking.

_Who gave me the envelope?_

The team? Perhaps, Matty had her ways.

Someone else? That was worrisome if it was true; he didn’t know who this person was or his/her true intentions.

He couldn’t be sure and he couldn’t obsess about it, he had to find the CIA agent. Unfortunately, there wasn’t much on the pen drive about the agent, only that he or she is on a deep cover operation for some time. However there was a number of an offshore bank account to some island in the Bahamas.

He re-read the files a second time to see if he had missed something. He did. Apparently the CIA agent had a lockbox in Miami. He could try to catch Butterfly and interrogate him or her. Only problem was to find a way to go to the States without being detected. But first, he needs to change locations, someone had found him; it didn’t matter that he or she helped him, if one had found him then others also could and they might not be so friendly.

Gathering his things, he walked to his car and after checking if the car hadn’t been tampered or bugged, he started the car.

For the first time since this whole mess started, he had a solid clue about who did this to him but he knew this was the beginning of a long road.


	6. Findings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac meets Butterfly and trusting psychopats it's OK.

Mac quickly grabbed his bag and waved for a taxi, he wanted to put as much distance as he can, between him and the airport. Choosing Washington D.C., of all places, to enter the States had been extremely risky; however, beggars couldn't be choosers and at the first secure and reasonable opportunity, he took it. Now, he had to find a stealthily way to Miami. The blond had to use the same old strategy, two steps forward and four steps back. 

Three weeks later, he arrived at his destination. MacGyver was able to rent an apartment for a cheap price; it wasn’t best place but it wasn’t the worst, so it was okay. The blond spent the next few days reading about hacking; he needed to find the address of the lockbox. For the first time in his life Mac cursed the fact that while he knew everything about the inner works of a computer and the internet, he knew nothing about the actual workings of them. 

The blond sighed. Opening the computer, Mac searched for the interagency team that was hunting him. All of them had excellent records and were given a lot of funds for their mission; MacGyver wondered how much of those funds were given with revenge in mind instead of arresting him.  

“My, my, searching for the dogs hunting you? Smart move Angus.” drawled a familiar voice.

Mac turned to the source of the voice and gaped.  It was Murdoc.

“How...” started the blond

“Am I here?” continued the killer. “Easy. I drove here, picked the lock and let myself in.”

“That’s... not what I was going to ask. How did you find me?” 

“Cute. ‘Find you’ implies that I didn’t know your location.” informed Murdoc smugly.

_That’s.... not good._ Thought Mac.

“Don’t worry, no one knows about your location, well... except me.” said the killer as if he read his thoughts.

“Why are you here? Going to finally kill me?” 

Murdoc smirked

“No. In fact, good news for you MacGyver, I decided to not kill you. Aren’t you happy? It’s one less person trying to kill you and let me tell you that number of people has risen exponentially this past few months.”

The blond winced earing the truth. Then his brain stopped in his tracks. Murdoc  _not_  killing him? Then he looked at the killer.

“Why?”

“Why what, Angus?” smirked the Murdoc

Mac sighed.

“Not killing me? I thought that was your dream.” replied the blond

“Well, newsflash Angus, dreams can change.” said the killer while walking a few steps closer to him.

The blond got up from his chair, hoping to put some distance between the other man, however Murdoc, as if he was reading his thoughts, was quicker and trapped MacGyver between the table and the killer’s body.

Suddenly, Mac could feel the other man’s body heat, the way the killer’s body moved with each breath and could smell the scent of his cologne along with his minty breath.  MacGyver breathed sharply and licked his lips. The blond looked at the killer’s face and saw two very dark eyes focusing on his lips.  Mac tried to calm his erratic heartbeat but to no avail.

“Murdoc....”

Then the killer step back and took a piece of paper from his coat and put it on the table.

“Here, this is what you are looking for...”

“What?!” interrupted the blond.

“Try not to fall for the same trick again” continued Murdoc “Also, please take measures to yourself, these are very dangerous times for you.” said the killer while putting a small gun and a knife on the table.

Mac gaped.

“However, I know how much you dislike guns, so here” 

Then the older man put a small taser next to the gun and left the apartment. 

The blond dazedly stood there. Did  **that** just happen? Minutes stretched and slowly Mac’s brain came to the conclusion; that yes, that happened. However, if not for the weapons on the table, he wouldn’t be so sure. Shaking his head, the blond grabbed the weapons from the table, just because Murdoc (supposedly) had a change of heart, it didn’t mean Mac would trust whatever the killer gave him. He began to check each weapon, looking for bugs or anything out of the ordinary. 

No tampering. They were just normal weapons. 

Putting the weapons aside, MacGyver grabbed the piece of paper. If Murdoc was to be believed (and that was a strange and scary thought!) this was what he was looking for, the address of the lockbox. After reading it, Mac opened the computer and searched the address. It was located a bit far from the city and apart from the house, it had no living soul along for miles.  Looking at the clock, MacGyver decided to go to the address tomorrow, then he went to bed.

The next day Mac went to the address.  It was a house, it didn’t look abandoned. The blond knocked on the door and waited. After five minutes and no answer, MacGyver decided to break in. The house seemed old however after some inspection Mac noticed the lack of dust and that the fridge was powered and stocked. 

_So_ _this house isn’t abandoned as it looks._

The blond decided to check the bedrooms where he found woman’s clothes.

_**click** **click** **click**_

The blond froze.

Butterfly was home.

MacGyver quickly entered into the dressing room to hide.

After five minutes of listening the woman talking to someone on the telephone, which he couldn’t hear because he was too far away, Butterfly went into the bedroom. Mac quickly held his breath and tried to calm his heart rate. He was going to finally see her. The woman that destroyed his life. Forced to flee his government and hide like a terrorist. This was it. Slowly, the blond opened the door of the dressing room a little just enough to see her.

Angus couldn’t contain the gasp that escaped his lips.

Nikki.

It was Nikki. Nikki, his ex-girlfriend, the traitor that was actually a spy working with the CIA. 

She was Butterfly. 

Butterfly the spy that supposedly had evidence of Mac’s treason.

Quickly, Nikki grabbed her gun and pointed at the dressing room door.

“Who’s there?”

“Hello Nikki” said Mac while he left the dressing room.

“Mac!” breathed Nikki. “How do you know I am here? Look Mac, you shouldn’t have come! My CIA handler will arrive any minute now! For God’s sake Mac! You’re a wanted man, why did you think coming into a CIA lockbox was a good idea?”

“I...”

MacGyver stopped. 

“Oh, Mac..” lamented Nikki while stepping closer to him.

Was he wrong? If Nikki really set him up, she would just kill him, not starting to worry about him. But the information... that came from Murdoc! Why was he believing anything from that psychopath? 

“I didn’t do what they are accusing me of.”

“I know Mac, because I’m the one that did those things”

“What...!?”

The last thing he saw was Nikki’s gun hitting his head.


End file.
